Trapped
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Marcus' father does the unthinkable, can Marcus save Oliver in time?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for** ; History of Magic Assignment. Other Prompts listed at the bottom.

 **Word Count Without An** \- **881**

* * *

 **Trapped**

* * *

 _Flames licked at the furniture, threatening to destroy all evidence of those who'd caused the destruction in the room._

 _In a different room of the house, two charred bodies lay together, their hands still joined, even in death._

 _He lay, prone in the corner, abandoned to burn._

 _Trapped by unconscious, born of a cruel man with a desire to hurt his son._

 _Oliver Wood could not be allowed to live._

* * *

Marcus fought through the flames, choking on the smoke as he poured water from his wand. Magical fires weren't easy to put out though, and he had more important things on his mind.

Oliver was somewhere in here.

Shaking his head at his own idiocy, Marcus thought to duck out of the house. He should have thought to put a bubble head charm on before he entered; he knew if he applied one now, he'd only be trapping smoke inside it with him.

He'd only fail at saving his boyfriend that much faster.

Keeping low, he moved through the house, thankfully knowing the way to Oliver's bedroom. Fear shot through him the closer he got, because he couldn't hear a sound coming from the man he searched for.

Marcus cursed his father again; why could he not just leave Oliver alone? Marcus had sworn to do his duty to his Father's Lord.

This was wholly unnecessary.

And why in Merlin's name could he have not just used 'Incendio' to start the fire. At least then, Marcus would have had a chance to stop it.

If asked later, Marcus wouldn't be able to tell anyone how he fought past the flames in the doorway of Oliver's room, but one way or another, he'd done it. Crawling across the floor to where his boyfriend lay, Marcus feared the worst.

He'd never thought to be in such dire circumstances; a naivety he'd have sooner kept than lost in this way.

"Oli," he choked, shaking Oliver's shoulder. "Oli! En-" Marcus broke off in a cough. "Ennervate! Ennervate, dammit!"

Oliver's eyelids fluttered briefly before they opened.

"Marcus?"

"I need to get you out of here," Marcus said urgently, glancing around them. Flames danced in front of his eyes everywhere he looked, and he could feel himself going lightheaded from the smoke. "Can you move?"

Oliver took the situation in, horror on his face as he nodded. "What did you do, Marcus?"

"It's not my fault," Marcus glared, pulling Oliver harshly. "Move, Oli."

Turning to his front with a pained grunt, Oliver slid across the floor, grabbing blankets untouched by the fire.

"I don't know where my wand is," he gasped, reaching a hand down to grip his ribs. "Soak the blankets."

Marcus blinked but did as he was bid, watching as Oliver put one of the wet blankets over his head. He followed suit, keeping his wand in hand. Oliver led the way from the room, but instead of heading towards the stairs, he moved towards his parent's bedroom.

"Oli… it's too late."

"No," Oliver growled. Marcus barely heard him, his voice muffled by the towel.

"We need to leave. They're already dead, they were before the fire started."

Half dragging Oliver, Marcus manoeuvred them down the stairs, and out of the open door. The two young men collapsed onto the grass, coughing and spluttering.

"We're free," Marcus gasped, unable to believe that he'd actually managed to get Oliver out of the burning house.

Oliver turned over to lie on his back, his hand on his ribs. "None of us are free from this horror," he whispered, his eyes on the house. "We're toy soldiers, Marcus, trapped in a never ending war. Freedom isn't a luxury that we're afforded."

A tear dripped from his eye onto a smoke stained cheek. He turned to look at Marcus.

"How did you know?"

"My father," Marcus admitted. "He told me what he'd done when he got home. Your parents… they were already dead when he started the fire, Oli. He told me he'd left you alive so I'd know that there was a chance you could have lived but didn't. He _wanted_ you to burn to death."

The idea left Marcus feeling empty. His own father… and all because Marcus had had the gall to fall in love.

"I need to leave. I… I'm glad you're alive, Oli."

"That's it?" Oliver asked, as Marcus stood up. Gasping in pain again, Oliver forced himself to his feet, following the man that, despite everything, he loved.

Following the man that he couldn't watch walk away.

"You're just going to disappear?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know what else you want me to say, Oliver!" Marcus shouted, turning around. "You… your parents… It's all because of me. My own father did this to you!"

"You don't have to say anything," Oliver murmured quietly, approaching Marcus until there was barely any room between them. "You just have to be the boy I love. You just have to be the boy that just saved my life. You just have to show me that this war, this war that's taking everything else away, isn't going to steal you too."

Oliver raised a hand to stroke Marcus' cheek. "You just have to prove that even if we're trapped in this hell, we can be trapped together."

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 _Assignment - History Of Magic - A Witch or Wizard Trapped. Extra - Fire_

 _Love In Motion - OliverMarcus_

 _Around The World - Benin - Blanket_

 _Gobstones - Brown Stone - Fear / Accuracy - Dire / Power - "It's not my fault." / Technique - Blanket_

 _Writing Club - Showtime - 1. "None of us are free from this horror."_

 _Writing Club - Book Club - Tiberias 'Cal' Calore VII - Flame/Incendio/Soldier_

 **HPFC**

 _Friends - S4Ep24 - Ross' Wedding Part 2 - Hurt/Comfort._

 _100 Ways To Say - 58. "You don't have to say anything."_

 _Are You Crazy - 115. Marcus Flint_


End file.
